


It's Always A Fight With Us

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Mentions of Adam and Victoria, Robert is a little shit, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, This wasn't meant to have graphic sex but It somehow happened, always leads to kissing, based on a prompt, it always happens when I write, lots and lots of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, Robert fights with Aaron over the state of Adam and Victoria's relationship. But being Robron, thigs always take a different turn. </p><p>Set just after Victoria finds out Adam has slept with Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always A Fight With Us

Aaron ignored the first call of his name and walked to the door; he got his keys out and was about to let himself in when he was pulled back and slammed into the door,  
"The hell are you doing?!"  
Robert gripped him by the shirt and pulled him round the corner before pushing him up against the wall,  
"Where is he?"  
Aaron pushed him off,  
"What is your problem you psycho?"  
Robert pushed him again,  
"Right now it's your moron friend cheating on my sister."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Says Mr moral compass. What's the matter? Jealous it wasn't you?"  
Aaron jumped back as Robert swung for him,  
"Jesus Robert."  
Robert grabbed his shirt again,  
"WHERE IS HE?"  
Aaron looked at him and grabbed his arms; shoving him back hard,  
"What makes you think I'd tell you?"  
Robert glared at him,  
"Do not mess with me Aaron. Not today. Not after what he did."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You know this isn't his entire fault? Your sister dumped him. He just found comfort somewhere else. You know all about that don't you?"  
Robert pointed his finger at him,  
"Don't you DARE make this about us."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I didn't say a word about us."  
Robert huffed in frustration,  
"You knew exactly what you said?"  
Aaron stood straight,  
"Am I annoying you?"  
Robert pushed a hand through his hair,  
"This has nothing to do with you and me. This is about your arsehole of a best friend and how I'm gonna kill him."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You really are a drama queen."  
Robert shoved Aaron against the wall,  
"D-d-do you even have a coherent thought in that fat head of yours? He got another woman pregnant. He's broken my sister. My SISTER Aaron."  
Aaron shrugged and pushed him away,  
"And? She agreed to marry him and then broke his heart. As far as he was concerned they were over. He did nothing wrong. Besides we don't know who the kid belongs to yet."  
Robert pushed him again,  
"He CHEATED on my baby sister."  
Aaron stepped closer to him,  
"You'd know all about cheating wouldn't you? It's your area of expertise."  
Robert glared at him,  
"What's the matter Sugden? Lost your train of thought?"  
Robert pushed Aaron back against the wall and kissed him; gripping his shirt in his fingers tightly until he was pushed away again,  
"Are you KIDDING me?!"  
Robert looked at Aaron in shock and stepped back,  
"Shit."  
Aaron wiped his mouth with the back of his hand,  
"I don't know where he is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."  
Robert looked at him and nodded,  
"Figured."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You are unbelievable. Truly."  
Robert turned away and started to walk off; Aaron grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall. Robert gripped his arms and let out a breathy laugh,  
"Now who's the psycho?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Think you're so smart don't you? Think you can just make me do whatever you want because you kiss me?"  
Robert moved slightly and Aaron slammed him against the wall again, holding him in place with an arm across his throat,  
"You disgust me."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah? That why you getting hard?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw,  
"Shut your mouth."  
Roberts gaze flicked down to his lips,  
"So what was it? Me or the talk about that idiot Adam?"  
Aaron slammed him back once more,  
"You're the idiot if you think this is going anywhere other than the hospital after I batter you."  
Robert pulled his arm free and cupped Aaron through his jeans. Aaron's breath caught in his throat and Robert smirked,  
"Yeah...clearly."  
Aaron dropped his arms and stepped back,  
"You're so bothered by someone sleeping with someone else when they're single and you're touching me up with your wife waiting at home?"  
Robert huffed out a breath,  
"It's not the same."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah. Course not."  
He looked Robert up and down,  
"Go home."  
Robert stood straight and grabbed Aaron's arm,  
"Why do you care so much what I think anyway? I thought you hated me."  
Aaron pulled his arm free,  
"I don't. I care about my friend. You're just...in the way. As usual."  
He looked him up and down,  
"Just do us both a favour and do one yeah?"  
Robert flicked his gaze from Aaron's lips to his eyes.  
"You kissed me back. What does that tell you?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw again,  
"Tells me you're delusional."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Of course I am. Come on Aaron. Give it up yeah? You want me as much as I want you."  
Aaron looked around to keep from meeting Roberts eye,  
"I want you to go."  
Robert stepped closer; keeping his eyes on Aaron's lips as he did,  
"I don't want to."  
He touched Aaron's chest gently, "And you don't want me to either. Do you?"  
Aaron looked down at his hand,  
"You're so damn arrogant."  
Robert bit his lip as he smiled. They looked at one another until Aaron gave the smallest of nods and Robert leant in to kiss him. He pushed Aaron up against the wall again and deepened the kiss before allowing himself to be turned around and pressed up against the wall himself. Robert put his hands on Aaron's hips then pushed them up under his shirt,  
"Mmm stop stop."  
Robert pressed their foreheads together,  
"Not here."  
Robert looked at him and Aaron swallowed,  
"Upstairs. No one’s in."  
Robert nodded and pushed Aaron back to lead them inside.

They were kissing again as soon as Aaron's door closed,  
"This is a shit idea."  
Robert nodded and pulled his jacket off before working Aaron's shirt off and throwing it on the floor,  
"Feels alright though."  
Aaron pushed him back against the wall and started unbuttoning his shirt,  
"Shut up."  
Robert smirked and kissed him again, walking them back until Aaron's legs hit the bed and he fell down onto it, with Robert following straight after. They barely broke apart as they both stripped themselves of their remaining clothes,  
"Aaron...Aaron."  
Aaron nodded as he tangled his fingers in Roberts hair and rolled them both over so he could straddle him. He pulled away, dragging his teeth over Roberts lip and pulling a moan from him,  
"Tell me you have stuff."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah drawer."  
He climbed from Roberts lap and watched him get out lube and condoms from the drawer,  
"Gimme."  
Robert chucked him the lube and Aaron quickly got to work opening himself up as Robert rolled the condom onto himself.  
"Ready?"  
Aaron shushed him as he concentrated then nodded. He pulled his fingers free and wiped them on his discarded underwear before pushing Robert down again,  
"Who says you're on top?"  
Aaron huffed,  
"Shut the hell up."  
He straddled him again and held Roberts cock in place as he lowered himself onto it,  
"Fuck...fuck Aaron."  
Aaron pulled Robert up into sitting position and began to ride him in earnest. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him; forcing moans and swear words into each one; biting down on Roberts lip when nails were dragged down his back. It didn't take long until they were both panting into each other’s mouths, each chasing their orgasm as quickly as they could. Roberts hit him first and he came with a groan of Aaron's name; his face pressing into the man’s throat as his hand found Aaron's cock and rubbed until Aaron pulled his hair almost painfully and came over his fist with a whimper.  
"Oh my god."  
The breathless words from Robert made Aaron smile as he climbed from him and collapsed into the bed beside him.  
"You alright?"  
Aaron rubbed his face and looked over to Robert,  
"This was a really bad idea."  
Robert looked at him and grinned,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You know what I mean."  
Robert looked at him and leant down to kiss him,  
"I'm sorry. For before."  
Aaron looked up at him and nodded,  
"I really don't know where he is."  
Robert smiled gently and kissed him again.  
"I know."

Robert smiled as he looked down at Aaron and kissed him again before rolling onto his back,  
"Shit is that the time?"  
He sat up,  
"I'm sorry, I gotta go."  
Aaron huffed and climbed from the bed,  
"Ditching me for the wife again? Already?"  
Robert pulled his underwear up and shook his head,  
"No. Actually. Diane."  
Aaron stopped pulling his shorts on and looked up,  
"Really?"  
Robert buttoned his shirt up,  
"She wanted to have a bit of a family drink. You know, me, her, Andy, Vic. Try and cheer her up and all."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"You can come down and watch if you don't believe me."  
Aaron blushed slightly and turned around to pull his shirt on,  
"No. No no...Forget it."  
He started slightly at Roberts arms around his middle. A kiss was pressed to his neck before Robert turned him around,  
"I meant what I said. I want to make this work. But right now I have to focus on my sister. I have to get her through this."  
Aaron nodded and kissed him,  
"I know. Go. It's fine."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I'm gonna text later, tell them at home that I'm staying with Vic to make sure she's alright. Let me in?"  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh,  
"Later."  
Robert kissed him once more and picked up his jacket,  
"Later."  
He left Aaron alone and headed downstairs. Aaron sighed and sat on the bed before grabbing his phone. He had a message from Adam and he read it in surprise,

"I need a drink. Had bloody Robert here this morning threatening to kill me. You free?"

He read the message twice then choked out a laugh,  
"That little shit."  
He couldn't help but continue to laugh as he text Adam back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing and I love getting prompts so please feel free to find me at my tumblr page: realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
